


Our Fluffy Little Secret

by GaHoolianGirl



Category: Free!
Genre: Best Friends, Gen, Secrets, This is just a cute friendship thing (I ship them a lot though so I had that in mind while writing), puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 22:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7289146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaHoolianGirl/pseuds/GaHoolianGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke hides a puppy, and Rin finds out.</p><p>That's about it.</p><p>(Fulfilling a request for an anon on tumblr!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Fluffy Little Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Request by [this anon](http://gahooliangirl.tumblr.com/post/145291657731/fic-request-sousuke-manages-to-hide-the-fact-that) around 3 weeks ago...better late than never!
> 
> This is pretty gen, but I ship them really hard so I wrote this as if they like like each other.

Samezuka was a pretty lenient school, especially to the star athletes that gave them their sterling reputation. But they were strict on one thing; no pets. You could have a job, you could date outside of school, but under no circumstance were you suppose to have a pet in your dorm.

Rin always thought of Sousuke as a by-the-books type of guy. He had something in common with Rei in that way. He liked things done a certain way, and that way was usually the way the rules said.

But a few weeks after he transferred back, he started acting...suspicious. He would go out late, and would come home with convenience store bags filled to the brim. He wouldn’t answer to where he went or what he bought so much.

Rin had a complex about secrets and withholding feelings. Words that went unsaid usually left deep scars, as he learned with Iwatobi.

When he asked Ai, he said that he didn’t notice anything wrong at all. _You just spend so much time with him, Rin-senpai, you’re just imagining it._

He knew he wasn’t imagining things. Sousuke slept more than anyone he knew. He could sleep through thunderstorms and alarms, with or without a blanket, in the car or on a bed. He had always theorized as a kid that Sousuke could fall asleep on a bed of nails naked in the dead of winter. So when the big cat got up in the middle of the night at the same time every night for two weeks, that was suspicious. Once or twice was the bathroom, but this many times was unnatural.

So as the concerned friend he was ( _nosy snoop_ some may say), he naturally decided to stay up one night and follow him. He tried to keep his footsteps as light as possible as Sousuke led him down the dorm hall. There were two storage closets near their dorm hallway, the one directly on the end more frequented one, while the other was to the far right and rarely ever used. Rin raised an eyebrow as his target went for the less popular one.

“Sousuke!” Rin hissed in a loud whisper, “Sousuke!!”

Sousuke jerked around, droopy eyes opened wide, “Rin!”

“What are you doing every night?” Rin winced at his tone; he sounded like a jealous spouse...

“I,” he paused, taking a deep breath, “It’s a secret.”

Rin raised an eyebrow, tiptoeing over to him, “It’s a little late for that excuse. I can tell you’re going for the old storage room. Tell me your secret!”

Sousuke took a long look at Rin’s pout, then sighed, “Fine, but since it’s a secret, keep it that way please?”

“Yeah, yeah, now show me!”

With a resigned shake of his head, Sousuke opened the door and ushered Rin inside. Rin opened his mouth, ready to voice his displeasure at being pushed, before he was silenced by a low whine, followed by a little _bork_.

“A pupp-!?” Sousuke covered his mouth with one hand.

“Yes, a puppy,” he said in a low voice, “My mom found it on the curb, and asked me to watch it. I sort of lied about it not being against school rules.”

RIn snorted under his hand, yanking it off his face. He leaned down to gently scratch the dog’s ears, “You hate breaking the rules, man. I mean, the school will do anything to keep you here, but they enforce this rule pretty strictly.”

Sousuke rubbed the back of his neck, “I couldn’t turn her down.”

The little ball of fluff was too small to associate a breed to without a vet. He twitched his nose, sniffing Rin’s hand and licking it with his small velvety tongue. “Did you name it?”

“I call him Isamu.”

“Isamu...” Rin ruffled his fur some more, “You plan to give him away, right?”

“Actually, I was gonna ask if I could give him to Gou? He needs someone responsible to take care of him.”

Rin thought for a moment before he nodded, “I could try and ask. I don’t think Mom would mind having a puppy around the house either.”

“Thanks.”

They stopped speaking for a moment as Rin cuddled the puppy.

“We should get back to the room..” Rin said with reluctance as he looked into the dog’s eyes. Sousuke walked over and consoling pat his shoulder, extracting the puppy from his arms and putting it back onto its makeshift bed. He pulled him up and essentially pushed him out of the closet.

“You can visit him when we give him to Gou.”

Rin nodded, but a noticeable pout formed on his lips.

After they were back in the room and had prepared for bed, Rin paused before shutting off the lights.

“Oy, Sousuke, guess what?”

Sousuke eyelids drooped, clearly ready to pass out at any moment, “What is it, Rin?” he replied, ever the dutiful friend.

Rin grinned widely at him, “We’re sharing a secret now, just like when we were kids!”

Sousuke let out a huff of a laugh, which Rin both matched and exceeded, finally flipping the switch down. He hopped into his bunk, pulling his blanket tight over his shoulders.

All was peaceful and quiet, before a distinct “Bark!” came from the top bunk...

...followed by an “Oof!” as Rin kicked his mattress.•

**Author's Note:**

> I had Googled what Isamu meant, but I forgot, haha.


End file.
